Phone Call
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Based on a true story. Spike left her years ago. Is Buffy ready to cope? And, will she forgive him when he does the worst he could ever do. Rating WILL change. Read and Review!


Character key:

Willow Rosenburg sat down at the lunch table. "Hey Buffy! Guess what?" Buffy sarcastically expressed, "What!" Willow replied, "You'll never guess what happened! I called Spike and I typed down our conversation, look!" Buffy read the paper. It read:

(W Willow, S Spike)

S: Hello?

W: Hey, Spike its Willow.

S: What's up!

W: Nothing much...where did you go, you're not here any more.

S: I went to a boarding school in Utah. It sucks.

W: Because there's no girls?

S: That and it just sucks.

W: Oh, speaking of girls, do you like Buffy anymore?

S: (sigh) yeah, but don't tell her, okay. Since the break up, things have been a lot of fighting.

W: Are you coming back ever?

S: Yeah, if I do well in school here, I'm coming back next year.

W: Can I tell her?

S: Yeah, but don't say that I like her. I do- a lot. But if she doesn't feel the same, then I don't want her to know.

W: What if I said she still felt the same way?

S: What do you mean?

W: For, like, a month after you left, you were still all she'd talk about. And she said how she regretted never telling you how she felt.

S: really? Well, I guess I want her to know then, and tell her, that when I get back, to give me a kiss, It'd be a good welcome present.

W: I'll tell her.

S: Thanks, Bye!

W: Bye, Spike.

"I will." Buffy said. And that was the beginning of her confidence.

On the first day of nineth grade, Buffy's mom Joyce let her wear cool make up. She had light eyeliner, a bit of light purple eye shadow, and lip gloss. (pink) She had a new hair cut down to her shoulders with Blonde highlights, and a couple hot pink highlights. She was almost totally blonde with traces of pink. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with a pink spagetti strap under a white cotton Tank top. Her hair was down. She looked great an dwas looking around for him. "Hey, Buffy!" Her friends said. She looked at her home room teacher. She sat down at the table which sat some people she was friends with:

And then she saw him. He was in the hallway. His hair was dyed white blonde, as usual, and jelled in a spiked style. He noticed her and she smiled. He smirked and said, "Did Willow tell you?" She replied, "yes." He said, "I do like you, Buffy." She walked up to him and kissed him, him returning the kiss fully. The kiss stopped and the two looked at one another. "I missed you, Buffy." Buffy replied sincerely, "me too, Spike." They walked to the cafateria for the gathering of freshman to find out their homeroom and schedules, "Hope we're in a class together." Spike told Buffy, "me too." Buffy's schedule for the first quarter was:

1st(a day) challenge (honors) reading

2nd(b day) GT History

3rd (a day) Drama and Advanced Studies of the Cultural Arts

4th (b day) GT English

5th (all) study hall

6th (all) lunch group 3

7th (a day) challenge (honors) geometry

8th (RA) Technology Education of the Arts of Science (Tech Ed)

9th (RA) Spanish level 1

10th (b day) science on level

Steven's was:

1st(a day) challenge (honors) reading

2nd(b day) History on level

3rd (a day)English honors

4th (b day) career field class

5th (all) study hall

6th (all) lunch group 3

7th (a day) albegra

8th (RA) Technology Education of the Arts of Science (Tech Ed)

9th (RA) Spanish level 1

10th (b day) science on level

the two had 5 things together on an a day and 5 on a b day. Then came time for their locker assignments and homeroom. Buffy had the same one as Spike and Buffys locker was :

289

9-19-15

and his was

300

10-35-42

Their lockers were next to each other and everything seemed perfect. And then came the snobs, in all their glory, to ask him a bunch of questions and flirt, "Hey, Buffy. So glad your back. We were beginning to miss you." "Yeah?" "Yeah." The girl giggled. "Come join us, Spike." "No thanks, I am fine where I am, Harmony." She was amazed he blew them off, and they walked to study hall. And went to play four square. Where thier relationship all began.

FLASHBACK:

_Hey, Buffy! Cordelia Chase said to her friend."Spike wants to go out with you. I'm going to tell him you said yes!" And the brunette ran and told the bleach boy yes for her. "You want to play four square?" the kid asked his new girlfriend, and she nodded her head shyly. After a while, everyone had gotten out but her, "Why are you getting everyone else out but me?" and Spike looked at the last person he got out and saw me move to his side as queen and said, "Because I wanted you to be my queen." _

END OF FLASHBACK:

Looking back, she smiled at the days to come.

THIS IS NOT ALL I AM GOING TO WRITE MORE PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
